Colossus
Colossus '''(born Piotr Rasputin,' also known as' Peter Rasputin')' is a mutant who can cover his entire body in an incredibly dense, organic metallic layer, which grants him incredible levels of physical strength and durability. Biography Background Peter Rasputin was born in 1986 during the Chernobyl disaster which caused a number of mutant infants to manifest their abilities at such an early age. He later immigrates to the United States and enrolls in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Deadpool (film) : “''Wade, you're better than this. Join us. Use your powers for good. Be a superhero." "Listen! The day I decide to become a crime-fighting shit swizzler, who rooms with a bunch of other little whiners at the Neverland mansion of some creepy, old, bald, heaven's gate looking motherfucker...on THAT day...I'll send your shiny happy ass a friend request. But until then, I'm going to do what I came here to do. Either that, or slap the bitch outta you.''” : ―Colossus and Deadpool After learning about the mercenary known as Deadpool, Colossus had attempted to convince him to use his powers for good and join the X-Men. One day while eating cereal in the X-Mansion, Colossus spotted Deadpool on the news, causing mayhem on a bridge. Taking the X-Jet, Colossus and his student, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, stopped Deadpool from killing an injured Ajax, allowing the villain to escape in the process. Enraged, Deadpool tried to attack Colossus, only to break most of his limbs. Colossus then handcuffed the mercenary, planning to take him to Professor X. However, Deadpool escaped by cutting his cuffed hand off. Later, Deadpool enlisted the help of Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead in order to rescue Vanessa Carlysle from Ajax. During the ensuing fight on a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a junkyard, Colossus confronted and fought Angel Dust. Using her powers, Negasonic Teenage Warhead saved Colossus from getting strangled with a metal pipe. After managing to get his student and Angel Dust to safety, Colossus attempted to convince Deadpool into sparing a mortally injured Ajax. However, despite his speech about the virtues of being a hero, Deadpool killed the villain. Although disgusted, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead leave as Deadpool and Vanessa reunite. X-Men: Days of Future Past When Wolverine wakes up in the Xavier Institute, he sees Colossus alive again in a classroom standing next to Kitty as she gives a presentation to other students. Personality Colossus seems to have an honorable nature as he constantly tries to urge Deadpool to join the X-Men and encouraging him to spare Ajax. He is also extremely respectful to women, choosing not to hurt Angel Dust until he was forced to and also covered his eyes when he saw Angel Dust's breast. Colossus seems to dislike obscene or explicit displays as shown when he displays a distaste for Deadpool's violent actions and swearing. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses * '''Organic Steel Form/Metal Exoskeleton - Colossus can convert the tissues of his entire body into an organic, steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of an unknown composition, but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as-yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his armored form, he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. * Physical Education Teacher - Colossus seems to have a good understanding of physical health and diet as he trains the younger X-Men, such as Negasonic Teenage Warhead. This is notable when Colossus advises her on not skipping breakfast and eating a protein bar after a good work out. * Blood-Injury Phobia/Blood Sensitivity - After Colossus witnessed Deadpool kill Ajax, he began vomiting at the sight of Ajax's blood. Relationships Family * Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate and Love Interest (Possible Wife) Allies * Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor and Friend ** X-Men *** Logan/Wolverine - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *** Ororo Munroe/Storm - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *** Raven Dalkhome/Mystique - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *** Scott Summers/Cyclops - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *** Bobby Drake/Iceman - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *** Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *** Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *** Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Student and Teammate * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally * Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Ally * Vanessa Carlysle - Rescuee Enemies * William Stryker - Enemy * Ajax † - Enemy * Angel Dust - Enemy turned Rescuee Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Category:X-Men Members Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters